


Haruka Nanase, playing Cupid.

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Rin, Pining!Sousuke, all the gays, just fluff, makoharu - Freeform, soos asks haru for help, sourin, sousuke is dumb, to get rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need your help," Sousuke said, "It's about Rin."</p><p>--discontinued--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning Cupid

“Haruka,” a voice called from behind him.

Haru stilled, already recognizing the source. There was only one person who would call him by his full name.

He turned slowly, facing the person behind him.

“Sousuke.” He acknowledged coolly. “What are you doing at my school?”

The broad shouldered swimmer looked uncomfortable for a bit, before he visibly steeled his expression and looked Haru in the eye.

“I need your help” Sousuke admitted almost grudgingly.

“What is this about?” Haru asked curiously, narrowing his eyes. What on earth could Sousuke want from him?

Sousuke exhaled. “It… it’s about Rin.”

\-----

“He asked you to _what?!_ ” Makoto cried.

Haru looked ahead, his expression blank. “Sousuke asked me to help him get Rin to date him,” he repeated, his breath coming out in the slightest of pants as the two jogged across the beach which clashed magnificently with the morning sky.

“You know, I thought they were already dating, from the way they acted,” Makoto said, dumbfounded.

Haru agreed with this too. He’d been surprised when Sousuke had asked him for help. They looked like they’d been together for years.

“But you know, nothing has changed between us when we started dating,” Haru pointed out. “So I guess that’s how it is for them.”

“Well, yeah,” Makoto agreed, but Haru knew that he was too distracted blushing to come up with a good reply. Haru looked at the ground, his lips curving into a smile. Makoto was like that, unbelievably innocent; and it was amazing how shy Haru could make him from just a few words.

“Well then,” Makoto began again, recovering, “What exactly are you planning to do?”

Haru looked at him, confused. “I’m going to talk to Rin, of course. What did you expect?”

Makoto was at a loss. “Is it okay to ask him so… _directly?_ ” he pondered aloud.

Haru frowned, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “I’m sure Sousuke would prefer it that way. Anyway, what will I do otherwise, then?” he countered.

“Good point,” Makoto seceded, as they ascended the stairs that led to both of their houses.

Makoto turned to Haru when they reached his house.

“Will you come to the pool today?,” he asked. It was an almost pointless question, as he already knew what Haru was going to say.

The shorter male nodded seriously. “Of course.”

Makoto smiled and turned, walking to his house when Haru grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise, and almost automatically slipped shut when Haru pressed his lips against Makoto.

“I’ll see you soon,” Haru whispered against his lips, and pulled away.

“Y-yeah,” Makoto agreed, and Haru didn’t have to turn around to know that his green-eyed lover was now a blushing mess.

\--------

 _Come to our pool_ , Haru’s message read, and Rin frowned at his phone.

He knew that Haru detested any form of communication via texting, but the messages he got almost always had some further explanation following it. _Almost_ always, he repeated to himself, leaning back on the bunk bed.

 _I have swim practice,_ Rin replied. He waited for a while and a chime told him Haru had texted him back.

 _Skip it_.

Rin’s eyebrows shot up. Now this was something. Haru would never skip practice unless absolutely necessary, and expected everyone else to have that same attitude too. To think that he was asking Rin to skip practice… it must definitely be something important.

“Sousuke, I won’t be coming to practice today,” he announced as the larger male walked into their shared room.

“Why not?” Sousuke asked, dropping his book bag on the bed. Almost automatically Rin reached for it, placing it on the table.

“I’m going to meet Haru, he invited me over.

Rin did not see Sousuke stiffen slightly.

“He asked you over?” the teal eyed male repeated.

“Yeah, I’m not sure why though,” Rin shrugged. “But I think it’s important, by the looks of it.”

“Right.” Sousuke ground out through his teeth. Would Haruka actually be so dumb as to just casually confront Rin about it? This method, if it even was one, was too direct.

 _You’d better not do something stupid_. He typed quickly to Haru.

 

Haru looked at the text, raised his eyebrows, and set his phone down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me through my hiatus!

Rin looked up at the sign announcing the school’s name, feeling very much out of place. The last bell had rung, which meant that the students were either going home or in their chosen clubs. Already they were not-so-subtly eyeing him and his glaringly different uniform.

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he strode into the campus, walking swiftly to avoid anyone talking to him or asking him questions. Rin wasn’t in the mood to answer anyone. He just wanted to know what Haru had called him for and get it done with. Something about the whole thing worried him, but he wasn’t able to put his finger on it.

 _“Rin!”_ A small, shrill voice called out, and even before Rin could turn around, a blonde mass of hair had barreled into him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Nagisa," he managed after he'd gotten his breath back. "Nice to see you too." The shorter male simply let out a tinkling laugh, eyes dancing with amusement.

_"Na-gi-sa!!"_

The pair looked up, hunting for the owner of the clearly agitated voice. "That must be Rei!," Nagisa chirped. "Anyway, come on, Makoto figured you might not know where our pool is and asked us to fetch you!"

"Do all your sentences end in exclamation marks?" Rin grumbled, allowing himself to be led away just as Rei managed to locate them.

"Nagisa?! Don't go running off again!," Rei called out, and the blond, in response, replied over his shoulder;

"Then catch us if you can!"

\----------------------------------

Rin stood at the entrance of the Iwatobi swimming pool, his hands on his knees as he panted. He'd somehow been pulled along in a game of hide and seek with Nagisa and Rei, which must have lasted at least half an hour. Eventually, Rin had given up on the both of them and asked a nearby student for directions.

An approaching shadow announced Haru's arrival, and Rin quickly straightened up.  _(a/n: perhaps the only thing straight about him tbh)_

"Haru," he acknowledged.

"Rin," his rival replied.

There was an awkward pause as Rin waited.

"So," Rin prompted, "Why'd you call me here?"

Haru looked startled, as though he hadn't expected Rin to ask him that. _What on earth is going through his head?_  Rin fumed silently.

Haru narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground, clearly organising his thoughts. He finally looked up, determined.

"Makoto and I are dating," he announced.

"Oh really?" Rin shot back sarcastically, "Good for the both of you."

"And Rei is planning on asking Nagisa out soon," Haru continued, choosing not to reply to the sarcasm.

"Well, good for them as well," Rin hissed, patience thinning.

Haru then looked at Rin with a flourish, as though what he would say next would be groundbreaking.

"Well then Rin, what about you?"

Rin's jaw dropped and he stood stock still for approximately fifteen seconds after which he managed to answer.

 _"What?!"_ Rin demanded, unbelievingly. "Why the hell are you asking me that, are you my mom? What does it matter to you who I date, anyway, I'll get a boyfriend whenever and wherever I want!!"

"So you're gay," Haru deduced quietly, and Rin nearly punched him.

"Of course I am?! I've been out of the closet since forever! What the hell is going on, Haruka!?"

"Consider getting a boyfriend," Haru said as his closing statement, and proceeded to walk away triumphantly.

Rin, on the other hand, was itching to kill somebody on the spot, and his murderous intentions were not quelled in the least when Rei and Nagisa appeared, both panting and out of breath. "You two, start dating already, it's pissing me off," Rin snapped, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of Iwatobi, not bothering to notice the flushed looks on both of their faces.

\-----------------

Haru changed into his school uniform, joining Makoto as the two began heading home. He could sense that Makoto was itching to ask him about the latest events of today, and secretly enjoyed the other's inside battle until Makoto finally broke.

"Um, Haru, how'd it go?" his lover asked timidly.

Haru smiled, lacing his fingers with that of Makoto's. Haru was particularly proud of his achievments today.

"It went well," he said, "They'll be dating by the week's end."

\-----------------

Sousuke was at his wits' end. Rin was late, almost by an hour, and his mind kept conjuring up endless possibilities. His first conclusion was that Rin was avoiding Sousuke in disgust, and unfortunately this thought had clung onto him.

When the door slammed open, Sousuke jumped, and looked over. He did not know what to make of his Swim Captain's expression. Rin was evidently livid, but it didn't seem to be directed at Sousuke.

"Rin," Sousuke began hesitantly, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Don't," Rin snapped. "I'm not in a good mood right now, and don't even think of asking me why."

"What happened?" Sousuke asked at once. He knew Rin like the back of his hand; getting Rin to talk lessened most of the tension he had.

"That Nanase," he hissed lowly, and Sousuke tensed. "I don't know what has gotten into him, but he suddenly seems to have thought that it was a good idea to pry into my love life."

Sosuke gave a non-committal reply, but he was latched on to every word coming out of Rin.

"First he brags about how everyone in Iwatobi seem to be in a relationship, and then he asks me. Me!"

"He did?" Sousuke hummed, although there was havoc wrecking his body. _What the heck did you do, Haruka!_

"And then," Rin seethed, "He told me to go get a boyfriend."

Despite the tension Sousuke was going through, he had to let out a laugh. "He _what?_ "

"I'm not joking, that's exactly what the little shit did. And then he walked away, looking like he'd set all things right with the world."

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something, and then looked down, wondering how the hell he'd managed to land in this mess. What had possessed him to ask Haru anyway? He should have asked Makoto. No, Makoto wouldn't do it. Rei, perhaps? Definitely not, then Nagisa might have gotten involved.

"They're all lunatics," Sousuke concluded out loud.

"Damn right," Rin grumbled. "Thank goodness they're all in love with each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke decided to lay low after that utter fiasco, deciding that bringing up the topic of romance with Rin would just agitate him further. There was, however, a problem which he did not foresee.

"Start packing," Rin announced to his relay team. "We're joining the Iwatobis on their Swim Regiment From Hell this year."

Sousuke felt his heart sink. One week with Nanase? What would he try to pull off then?

\-------------------------

The teal eyed boy did not have to wait long to find out. The whole time they were on the train, Haruka kept staring at Rin and Sousuke, his brow slightly furrowed, as though wondering why they weren't together yet.

This of course ticked Rin off, who gave him one look and muttered darkly, "Thinks he's Cupid or something? Who does he...."

Sousuke chose not to listen to his monologue.

To make matters worse, Rei and Nagisa were officially going out. The two had told the Samezuka team at the station, Rei a blushing mess and Nagisa looking ecstatic. Sousuke, Nitori and Mikoshiba had congratulated them while Rin was clearly not happy; he had not expected his order to have actually been followed.

If this was not enough, the two thanked Rin.

"It's totally because of you!," Nagisa grinned widely.

"Thank you very much," Rei smiled through his blush.

Rin could only splutter.

\-----------------------

As soon as they arrived, everyone except Sousuke wanted to walk by the beach and watch the sunset. They had dumped their bags on the sand and were all restless.

"Mikoshiba-kun, Ai; wanna race?" Nagisa grinned widely, having already abandoned setting up tent and leaving it to Rei, who was busy muttering calculations and trying to set up the right angles for the perfect tent.

"You're on!" Mikoshiba grinned, kicking up sand as he ran after Nagisa.

"But- but what about our tent?!" Nitori called out desperately, holding a sorry mass of poles and misshapen cloth.

"That can wait, can't it?" Mikoshiba laughed over his shoulder, still running.

"It's alright, we'll handle it," Rin grumbled, glaring after the two.

Nitori hesitated, clearly torn between his senior's words and scowl. After catching Makoto's reassuring nod, he dropped his equipment and chased after the two, who immediately began racing with shouts of laughter.

"Haru, let's pitch our tents," Makoto said, turning around. Haru got up from where he'd been kneeling among their bags and walked over to Makoto. Taking him by surprise, he lightly kissed the taller boy by standing on his tip toes.

"Yeah, let's begin," he said cheerfully, dragging Makoto away by the hand.

Sousuke did not have the courage to look at Rin's face after that blatant PDA. He walked over to his bag, and since he was in such a disoriented state, accidentally opened Rin's. They were all the same in his defense; with the Samezuka logo printed on both sides.

He was about to zip it up again when he caught sight of a scrap of paper laying on the top of the bag. Curiosity rising, he picked it up, wondering what it could be. He distinctly recognized Haruka's untidy scrawl and frowned.

There was not much text; and this is what he read:

 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Yamazaki is definitely_

_the man for you._

 

Sousuke nearly fainted on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is running away from me, I think i might discontinue it.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not handle the angst from He Does Not Love You so this happened.... (i am weak i know)
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated~!
> 
> HMU on plead-guilty-but-insane.tumblr.com!


End file.
